


I Surprise You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Derek is still getting a handle on Stiles, getting used to who he is and the things he does. He's willing to ask for help of people who've known him longer.





	I Surprise You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 brings us back to these guys.  
> Thank you SO much if you are returning after reading my first Sterek fic. It's been awesome seeing how many people like it. Hope you continue to read through the rest of the series.  
> Enjoy!

“You’ve known Stiles a long time, right?” Derek asked of Lydia. He would ask Scott, but the thought the other male might take it wrong. While he really didn’t care if he made a good impression, Stiles and Scott were best friends and so Derek figured that meant more if he screwed it up.

But Lydia was a bit safer, not as close to Stiles and Stiles claimed to have a healthy fear of her so that gave him a bit more wiggle room with asking some questions.

He hoped, anyway.

“Yeah, I guess a few years is a long time when it’s Stiles,” Lydia responded smoothly. Derek had to suppress the automatic response of wanting to come to Stiles’ defense, except the knowledge that it was something Stiles would say about himself helped him let it slide.

It was just another thing he was trying to get used to enough to work on helping Stiles stop: the self-depreciating comments. Because, honestly, no one put Stiles down more than Stiles and Derek had a very deep dislike of that.

“Does it ever get easier to, I don’t know, get him?” he asked, then just about immediately felt a little guilty for not having a better way of putting it. Sure, words weren’t his strongest trait, but he should be netter about it when it was about the one he loved.

Lydia raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re asking if Stiles Stilinski ever gets easier to understand?” she paraphrased and he picked up on her amusement. “Just what do you mean by ‘easier to understand’? Do you mean do his full-speed babble fests get easier to actually comprehend? Sadly, yes. He’s like a warm-up round for following the thickest accent because of how you have to get used to picking words out to figure out context.

“But if you mean do his leaps in topic and logic ever make sense: not really. Even he doesn’t have anything close to a handle on how his brain works, so what hope is there for any of us?”

Derek crossed his arms. “That’s not what I meant. I figured that much out about him by the second time we met.”

He thought she would have smirked if it wasn’t an undignified thing to do with a relative stranger, the two of them only having met yesterday. “Not the first?” she asked instead.

He raised an eyebrow back at her. “I was giving him the benefit of the doubt for nerves the first time. When it didn’t change, I guessed he wasn’t exaggerating when he said it was the norm.” He hesitated before adding. “And he’s an intern for the F.B.I.: it didn’t match up to any other agent I’ve met.” Sure, that was only two, but it wasn’t zero.

“So, what do you mean?”

“I guess I mean understanding where he’s coming from when he does what he does. Growing up a Sherriff’s son is one thing for having a reckless side, but it just feels extreme in his case.”

Lydia observed him for a few seconds before asking, “What brought this on?”

“He joined the F.B.I. because he’s good at investigation, right?” Lydia nodded. “Well, he’s getting signed up for additional firearms, hand-to-hand combat, and raid courses. It’s not the basics all interns take, but ones for people looking to be the ones charging in, guns blazing.”

Stiles had walked into the diner for their date the previous night just about giddy with the news. Derek had managed to get his boyfriend rambling about it so he could figure out what he thought of the revelation.

On one hand, it wasn’t too surprising since Stiles was anything but helpless and had his fair share of dangerous experiences. On the other, the admittedly over-protective side of Derek’s nature, of needing to make sure his mate and pack were safe, wanted to demand Stiles to withdraw, tell him investigators didn’t need to learn how to fight.

Yes, he was being a hypocrite. Which was why was taking advantage of Lydia’s visit to get feedback from someone who had known Stiles longer than a few months.

“I’m sure he had a reason; he usually does. Now, whether that reason is one anyone else but him thinks is a good one or even makes sense is about fifty-fifty. Honestly, his brain just doesn’t process like, well, most of the planet and I’m pretty sure the creation of Google just made it worse.” Derek nearly smiled at the familiar statement as being something Stiles said semi-regularly, especially when he was having a rough day focusing. “If you can’t deal with that, break up with him, because it actually is a pretty important aspect of who he is.”

Derek figured he sent her one of his harsher glares because she raised an eyebrow at his, not intimidated in the least of course, but it was something he felt a little better after doing.

“It’s not a deal-breaker between us. Not by a long shot,” he declared, liking how authoritative it came out. Good to know he didn’t falter when it came to defending their relationship, especially since it seemed like Lydia wasn’t completely onboard with it if she was jumping straight to break-up advice.

Stiles and Scott were coming. He picked up the sounds of their chattering away from the stairwell and so he uncrossed his arms and tried to look less like he was picking a fight with one of Stiles’ friends.

“Thanks for talking with me about it,” he grumbled.

Lydia gave a few second’s pause and then smiled at him, but he saw it wasn’t entirely genuine, more like she’d figured something out and he was reminded that she was smarter than anyone he knew. “You were worried about him.” It wasn’t a question. “Wow, Stiles told me you suck at talking but for once he wasn’t exaggerating at just how awful you are. This is priceless.” Now she was laughing and he went ack to glaring. “It figures Stiles would fall for someone as bad at communication as he is. Except he talks non-stop without saying anything and you just don’t say anything.”

He felt that was an unfair assessment: he was better with Stiles.

But he didn’t get a chance to say anything else as Stiles and Scott reached the apartment and walked in. Stiles looked over to them and grinned widely.

At Lydia.

“Lydia Martin, and I live and breathe! Light of my life! Buster of my balls!” he exclaimed and Derek had to fight the smile of amusement. Stiles crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the young woman, who accepted the embrace well enough even as she rolled her eyes.

“I was here when you left to get Scott. You think you’d pay attention to the guy I had to let in.”

Stiles turned to Derek with a wide grin, showing how he was messing around, not that Derek needed that indicator. He’d figured it out as soon as Stiles had walked in and he’d picked up the scent of Stiles’ excitement at seeing him.

“Oh, Derek. You’re here. I just couldn’t see your royal hotness past Lydia’s unopposed radiance.” He walked the short distance to Derek and rose up to the balls of his feet so he could smack a loud kiss to Derek’s lips.

It was about the most unattractive thing Stiles could have done, and that was saying something considering it was Stiles who did things all the time that many – even Derek – didn’t find all that appealing; he was just weird that way. But this was like getting a kiss from a five-year-old. Or someone’s grandmother.

But Stiles stayed close as he turned back to Lydia and started talking about his internship. Derek glanced over to Scott, who gave him a wave of greeting, then listened to Stiles for a little bit before heading for the kitchen, likely having heard everything already. So had Derek, but Stiles had picked his spot and Derek didn’t feel like denying the closeness.

He wanted it to.

Scott and Stiles kept conversation active through most of dinner without excluding Lydia and Derek and, all things considered, it went well. And it was about Derek getting to know Stiles’ friends so Derek figured they’d accomplished that even if he’d have to convince Stiles of that at some point.

Derek again stayed at the apartment while Stiles accompanied Scott and Lydia to their hotel, Scott declaring he didn’t want to be scarred for life by staying with Stiles while Derek was there. So, Derek cleaned up dinner and then pulled out one of the criminology book he’d been stealing from Stiles whenever he was at his apartment and they were just relaxing, which had been happening more often as they spent practically every weekend in its entirety with each other now.

They were settling in to being together and Derek was happy about that. The urge to have his hands and scent all over Stiles at all times was shifting from an instinctual thing to just something he liked the idea of. It was a relief, though.

He’d made it through a chapter and a half when Stiles returned.

Stiles wasted no time kicking off his shoes, throwing his hoodie on the back of a chair haphazardly, and then walking around the edge of the couch. Derek just barely managed to read Stiles’ intention and quickly moved the book to the side and used his other hand to catch most of Stiles’ weight as he flopped onto his lap. Stiles was deceptively heavy – and it was getting more noticeable as his internship meant he was putting on a bit more muscle = and Derek tried to avoid having his breath knocked out of him. Stiles had considered it a huge victory the few times he’d managed that.

Once Stiles was seated on his thighs, he curled forward and gave Derek a proper kiss, looping his arms loosely around his shoulders as he delved his tongue into Derek’s mouth and took a thorough taste, Derek content to let him. He worked his hands below Stiles’ shirt and ran them along warm skin, tracing the lines of his spine and finding knots he could work out once they settled in for a movie like they usually did.

When Stiles pulled away, he was talking immediately, something Derek was finally used to. “Totally makes up for the lazy greeting earlier. But I didn’t want Lydia to get a chance to get started in on us. She can be vicious, especially about my relationships and I didn’t feel like dealing with it today. She’ll get it in tomorrow, asking all the required questions of a good friend and will likely get in her cliché threat against you before she heads back, but she’s just going through the checklist and doesn’t really mean it. Mostly.”

“I await with bated breath,” Derek replied when he caught the pause in Stiles’ ramblings.

“She said you asked her about me doing all the hand-to-hand combat and firearms training.”

“Not so much that as about your thought process. Just making sure you weren’t exacerbating things just for me. You just surprised me with it is all. Lydia seemed like a better one to ask than Scott. He’s gotten a little panicky about me asking questions about you.”

Stiles’ long fingers pushed into his hair, massaging into his skull pleasantly. “He doesn’t know what he’s allowed to say. Lydia doesn’t care.” Knowing what he did about Scott, how the weirdest things made him nervous, Derek didn’t doubt that to be the truth.

“Do you not want me to do it?” Stiles asked suddenly and Derek looked up into his honey brown eyes.

“That’s not it. You do what you want with your internship, for your career,” he replied smoothly, believing what he said completely. “If I have any hope of you surviving to your mid-twenties, something’s got to help with that clumsiness.”

“Funny,” Stiles deadpanned. “Good you think that way because I wasn’t pulling out.” Then he got a smug air about him. “Not like we’ve covered anything I didn’t already know yet. I learned how to shoot when I was like ten and Dad put me through some of his department’s annual training for self-defense since middle school. I just need more practice.”

“So, in other words, there’s no hope for you to accumulate less self-inflicted bruises than the rest of your class combined.”

“That’s what I’m saying. Come on: my self-inflicted bruises are my best feature.”

Derek leaned up and swiped his tongue across Stiles’ lips and growled out, “Far from it.” He then dove in for a deep kiss of his own and Stiles melted into him.

When he pulled away, Stiles was breathing hard and his gaze was foggy. “Fuck the movie. Get naked,” he demanded as he surged back against Derek.

Yeah, the clumsiness was charming at best, downright hilarious most commonly, but it was far from the best Stiles had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I've done quite a bit of reordering for the sake of which fandom each prompt ended up under. So I'm not sure which day will be the next one for these guys, but I do know it'll be two or three days in a row.  
> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time.


End file.
